baahubalifandomcom-20200215-history
Devasena
Devasena '''is one of the protagonists of Baahubali and Baahubali 2. Devasena is the princess of Kunthala. Devasena is the widow of late Amarendra Baahubali and the mother of Mahendra Baahubali. She is the current Queen Mother of Mahishmati. She is portrayed by Anushka Shetty. Recent Events '''Baahubali: The Beginning On top of the waterfall, Shivdu discovers that the mask belongs to Avanthika, a rebellious warrior whose group has indulged in guerrilla warfare against King Bhallala Deva. The group is led by Devasena's brother, intends to rescue Devasena, who has been chained in the kingdom for the past 25 years. Avanthika is given an opportunity to save Devasena during Bhalla Deva's birthday festival. Shivdu shows his face and rescues the queen, unaware that she is his mother. Shivdu and Devasena are chased down by Prince Bhadra, Bhalla Deva's only son and Kattappa, who is a skilled fighter and a slave. When Shivdu beheads Bhadra, Sanga and her tribe, Avanthika and her group and the Mahishmati's army comes there. Kattappa realises that Shivdu is Mahendra Baahubali, the son of late King Amarendra Baahubali and Devasena. Kattappa begins to narrate the story from 50 years ago (Baahubali's birth). 'Baahubali 2: The Conclusion' Amarendra falls in love with Devasena, a princess of the Kuntala kingdom (7.5 yojanas in the North from Mahishmati) and the sister of the king of Kuntala. Bhallaladeva learns of Amarendra's attempts to woo Devasena and hatches a plot to drive a wedge between Amarendra and Sivagami by asking for Devasena's hand in marriage for himself. Sivagami, unaware that Amarendra is in love with Devasena, promises Devasena's hand in marriage to Bhallaladeva. Sivagami sends an emissary to the kingdom of Kuntala, who delivers the marriage proposal in a patronizing way. An insulted Devasena rejects the proposal with a scathing reply. Sivagami is enraged to hear Devasena's response and sends an order to Amarendra that Devasena be brought to Mahishmati as a captive. The kingdom of Kuntala is attacked by Pindaris, a dacoit-like army. Amarendra, with the help of Devasena's cousin, Kumara Varma, is able to nullify the attack and save Kuntala. Amarendra reveals who he is, promises Devasena that he will protect her honor no matter what and convinces her to come with him to Mahismati as his future bride. Upon reaching Mahismati, the misunderstanding comes to light. When Sivagami delivers an ultimatum to Amarendra that he must either chose the throne or Devasena, he chooses Devasena. Bhallaladeva is crowned king and Amarendra is made the new commander-in-chief. During the coronation ceremony, the citizens of Mahishmati clearly display their preference for Amarendra over Bhallaladeva. At Devasena's baby shower, Bhallaladeva relieves Amarendra of his duties as commander-in-chief so that Amarendra can be with his wife. Devasena immediately speaks out against the King's manipulation and the mute inaction of Sivagami. Due to further clashes, Devasena and Amarendra are banished from the Palace. Amarendra and Devasena live happily among the people. Kattappa learns of Bhallaladeva's treachery and informs Sivagami. Devasena too arrives to learn of her husband's death with her son, in her arms. Sivagami announces the panicked hordes outside her palace that Amarendra is dead and the baby, Mahendra Baahubali, is the new King. Before fleeing, Sivagami tries to take Devasena with her but, Devasena makes Mahendra promise to come back for her. As Bhallaladeva and his men are about to seize the queen, she flees with baby Mahendra Baahubali. Devasena is taken prisoner for the next 25 years. The Kuntala Kingdom is destroyed completely by Bhallaladeva. The now ousted Kuntala King, leads the rebel group that has indulged in guerrilla warfare against king Bhallaladeva. After listening to the whole story, Mahendra Baahubali alias Shivdu decides to avenge his father's death by raising his own army with the help of Kattappa and returns to Mahishmati along with Avantika and the people of the city. Bhallaladeva once again kidnaps Devasena and seals the palace, but Baahubali, ingenious like his father, manages to enter the palace to capture Bhallaladeva. Bijjala Deva tries to brainwash Kattappa reminding him of his forefather's pledge of their allegiance to protect and defend the throne of Mahismati and their duty to be loyal to the king. Kattappa reminds him that Sivagami had declared Mahendra Baahubali king before her death 25 years back and hence his loyalties instead lie with the rightful king, Baahubali. Bhallaladeva is later defeated by Baahubali and burnt alive on a pyre prepared by Devasena. Ending the cruel regime of Bhallaladeva, Baahubali becomes the new King of Mahishmati with Avantika as his queen, declaring peace and harmony. Devasena becomes the new Queen Mother (rajmatha). Appearance Sivagami herself said "she would make beauties to shame". Devasena has long,black hair that is opened or tied back and she has brown eyes. She has a nose piercing. As a princess, she wears a lot of gold jewelry. She wears dull or bright sarees. Living with the people, she wore simple sarees and didn't wear any jewelry. When she's old, she has gray hair mixed in her hair. She has darker skin and she is not wearing makeup. She has many old scars. She wears a worn, teared saree. When she became rajmatha, she dressed like Sivagami. She wore her hair in a bun and sarees. Personality "Younger version of Sivagami" Devasena keeps her head high, made her own decisions and was fearless in the face of danger. She was unapologetic about who she was and stayed true to herself. She is feisty, aggressive and upfront. She is brought up to be a strong, brave independent woman, Devasena is no damsel in distress. She’s empowering in every sense. Devasena believes in someone and waits for them to succeed. She waited for 25 years for her son because Sivagami promised. Relationships 'Family' 'Mahendra Baahubali' (Son) Mahendra is Devasena's son. Before Sivagami fled with him, Devasena makes Mahendra promise to come back for her. Devasena was taken as a prisoner and Devasena knew that Mahendra was alive. For the next 25 years, Devasena waited for Mahendra in rain and she was tortured for him. Mahendra cried thinking that she has scars because of him. The scars on Devasena makes Mahendra mad. 'Avanthika' (Daughter-in-law) Avanthika is Devasena's daughter-in-law. Virendra Baahubali Mahendra has a son, Virendra, which makes her a grandma. 'Jaya Varma' (Elder Brother) Jaya Varma is Devasena's elder brother. Jaya Varma cares about Devasena and lets her make her own choices. After learning that Devasena is taken in as a prisoner, Jaya Varma forms a groups of warriors to save Devasena. He dies for Devasena. 'Vikramadeva' (Father-in-law) Vikramadeva is Devasena's father-in-law. 'Sivagami' (Mother-in-law) Sivagami is Devasena's mother-in-law. Sivagami chose Devasena to be Bhallala Deva's wife but, Devasena sends a message that enrages Sivagami, who orders her to be brought as a captive. When the misunderstanding comes to light, an enraged Sivagami forces Amarendra to choose the throne or Devasena when Devasena talks back to Sivagami. At Devasena's baby shower, Bhallaladeva relieves Amarendra of his duties as commander-in-chief so that Amarendra can be with his wife. Devasena immediately speaks out against the King's manipulation and the mute inaction of Sivagami. Due to further clashes, Devasena and Amarendra are banished from the Palace. Amarendra and Devasena live happily among the people. Devasena too arrives to learn of her husband's death with her son, in her arms. Sivagami falls at Devasena's feet for her forgiveness. Before fleeing, Sivagami tries to take Devasena with her but, Devasena makes Mahendra promise to come back for her. Devasena then witnesses Sivagami being shot in the back with a arrow. 'Kumara Varma' (Cousin) Kumara Varma is Devasena's cousin. Kumara Varma had feelings for Devasena. However, Devasena never returned those feelings back. Kumara Varma died protecting Devasena and Amarendra. 'Friends ' 'Kattappa' Kattappa is Devasena's friend. Kattappa only wishes that Devasena is freed and feels guilty that she's in chains. Kattappa is on Devasena's side and helps Mahendra win the war. 'Romance(s)' 'Amarendra Baahubali' (Romantic Interest/Wife) Amarendra fell in love Devasena when he saw her fighting the thieves. He pretended to be a coward and hid who he was. Devasena was impressed when he was shooting 3 arrows at a time which she wanted to learn how to do. Devasena learns that he loves her. At that exact moment, he gets a message from Sivagami to bring Devasena as a captive to Mahishmati. An enraged Devasena hits Amarendra with fire and his protective shield comes out. Amarendra reveals that he is the crown prince of Mahishmati and Devasena falls in love with him. Thinking that Sivagami asked her hand of marriage for Amarendra, she felt guilty for rejecting him. Amarendra promises that he will protect her. When the misunderstanding comes to light, Sivagami forces Amarendra to choose between the throne or Devasena. He chooses Devasena. At Devasena's baby shower, Bhallaladeva relieves Amarendra of his duties as commander-in-chief so that Amarendra can be with his wife. Devasena immediately speaks out against the King's manipulation and the mute inaction of Sivagami. Due to further clashes, Devasena and Amarendra are banished from the Palace. Amarendra and Devasena live happily among the people. Devasena learns her husband's death with her baby, Mahendra in her hands. Sivagami falls at Devasena's feet for forgiveness. Trivia * Despite being a woman, Devasena was considered the best archer in the Kunthala kingdom. * Devasena learned the art of throwing3 arrows at once from Amarendra. * She was responsible for injurying Amarendra by a bull. * Unknowingly, Devasena was one of the few reasons of Amarendra's: *Amarendra's decision to choose Devasena over Mahismati kingdom drove a rift between him and Sivgami. *Later, Amarendra's rightful but impulsive action to punish Sethupati for misbehaving with Devasena angered Sivgami. *Devasena's indirect insult and rejection to Bhalla (in her letter of rejection to Sivgami) and her decision to marry Amarendra over Bhalladeva fueled Bhalladeva's hatred for Amarendra as he saw Devasena as one more object of his desire that was taken by Amarendra(just like Mahismati kingdom). Gallery Tumblr op8md1y1uh1w04spzo1 500.gif 3otpok0mwixi4qwmx6.gif Films-through-a-gender-lens-More-power-to-Devasena-in-Baahubali-2.jpg Tumblr omwdxnvwen1tq73owo4 500.gif Anushka.jpg maxresdefault.jpg Category:Film Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Royal